


your presence is required

by ElasticElla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>There's a new branch</i>!” Lavender shrilly interrupts, and Parvati looks down to see that there is indeed a new branch running parallel to her heart line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your presence is required

Parvati waits while Lavender walks back and forth in front of the wall, imagining some place. It's always better when Lavender does it- Parvati gets too easily distracted by tangential thoughts, ends up asking the room for a cupcake bakery on the beach under the moon by the mountains and with distant mermaid songs as they sound underwater. 

And it's not that the room can't do it, it's just it always seems cohesive in her head and then she opens the door to a messy assault on all her senses. Needless to say, when Parvati and Lavender made the room of requirement their regular meeting place, Lavender always thought up the rooms. 

Today is a fantastic landscape, all green grassy hills and far off snow-capped mountains. There's a cloudy sky, a light breeze, and the sun has just risen, perfectly warm on Parvati's skin. It's hard to believe they're still in the castle at all, and it's perfect. 

Lavender observes her with a smile, linking their arms, “It'll do?” 

Parvati giggles, heading to the middle of the lushest looking meadow. “I'm not sure we'll get any homework done, but I love it.” 

They both sit, and the lack of any dew is a reminder of how much Parvati loves magic. Lavender sprawls, a smirk on her lips. 

“Maybe it'll be like our first year all over, a troll will attack and homework won't be due until Monday.” 

Parvati rolls her eyes, “Are you ever going to let that go? And I think Snape still had our homework due that Friday.” 

Lavender shrugs, “Wanker, whatever. Let me see your palm, I haven't checked your lines this week.”

Parvati smiles, extending her hand. “I doubt you've stopped being my love line.” 

Lavender grins, kissing her lips briskly before inspecting her palm more carefully. “Professor Trelawney said that while lines don't often shift, if you detect it quickly enough, you can shape them.” 

Parvati suppresses a light scoff, knowing what comment Lav referred to. “I think you might be misinterpreting-” 

“ _There's a new branch_!” Lavender shrilly interrupts, and Parvati looks down to see that there is indeed a new branch running parallel to her heart line. 

“Huh, so there is.” 

Lavender drops her hand, crossing her arms. “So. Who is she?” 

“ _Lav_.” 

“Who? Come on, you must have _some_ idea. Is it that veela from your summer camp?” 

“She wasn't even- gimme your palm,” Parvati says. 

“You don't seriously think you can deflect from this with some new interpretation of what we both already know-”

“Lav,” Parvati interrupts, a relieved smile on her face. “You have the same line. I bet it's the same person.” 

She bites her lip, voice quieter than normal, “I hope so.” 

“Besides,” Parvati says, “we can shift lines right? It could be gone tomorrow.” 

“Right,” Lavender hesitantly agrees. “I guess I'm just a little curious who it is.” 

The wind stops then, goes completely still, and they turn to see Luna Lovegood ambling over to them, a daisy crown on her hair. 

“Did the room call you here too?” Luna asks with a soft smile. “It's never asked me to visit before.” 

Parvati finds herself grinning, amused and curious. “No, I think we did. Join us? We were about to do some homework.” 

Lavender gives an exaggerated groan, summoning their books. “I'm more than happy to just lay in the grass.” 

Luna twirls an earring, and sits. “This is much nicer than the library, far less slanies.” 

“And no librarian,” Lav offers with a grin, and Luna nods seriously. And maybe, maybe the parallel line won't be so bad.


End file.
